


You've got me wondering why I like it rough

by moonqueerdom



Series: Andrew Minyard's guide on how to piss off your Dom [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Neil Josten, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Honorifics (bdsm titles), M/M, Marking, Masochism, Non-binary Andrew Minyard, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Owner Kink, Power Play, Praise Kink, Sadism, Sassy Neil Josten, Shameless Smut, Submission, Teasing, Trans Neil Josten, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, brat Andrew Minyard, brat tamer/brat, humiliation/degradation kink, primal play, submissive Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonqueerdom/pseuds/moonqueerdom
Summary: “Now, there you go. Good slut, I guess?” He replied, swinging the keys between his fingers, pressing the vehicle's alarm button, and walking over to the car when he spotted it in the parking lot."I see we have already started with degradation?" Andrew accompanied him."You were a bitch all night, so you should be grateful that I didn't start this much earlier.""I would be gratefulif you hadstarted this earlier.""You'll be on your knees thanking me in one way or another until the end of the night," Neil said, flatly and fluidly. "Now get in the car, nasty brat."~that's Andrew Minyard teaching you how to behave correctly around your Dom
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Andrew Minyard's guide on how to piss off your Dom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105721
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	You've got me wondering why I like it rough

**Author's Note:**

> **please don't skip the notes on this fic!! it's a little big but it's necessary**
> 
> first and most important: check the tags for the content warnings!! (if you’re trans and don’t feel comfortable/feel dysphoric reading the part where a vagina is mentioned, i marked it with an *, so you can read it until the first * appears, and then jump to where the second * appears, that's where the scene ends and after that there are no more mentions)
> 
> now, this fic started with [Mack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfraidOfBananas/pseuds/AfraidOfBananas) daring me to write this after i got inspired by [Cara Lea's art](https://twitter.com/caraleadraws/status/1339192876123578369?s=20), and now here we are because i never run from a dare. things may be a little OOC here (especially since i kinda tried to switch their personality? idk, i hope you can spot this while reading because then it will be a sign that it worked) but i really don't know and i really don't care because it was fun to write anyways. also, this fic is going to be a series, so feel free to suggest what other kinks/whatever you would like to see in the next parts, i'm completely open to any ideas
> 
> observations about the fic before you start reading: this fic accompanies [a playlist that's really cool and you should check it out](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Y9EgtmV8mUvLx3KySYBC9?si=fdHR5tTZQ0Wv6BouibxiOQ). andrew's pronouns are he/him and they/them, but in this one-shot, it’s exclusively they/them
> 
> now good reading everybody!! any mistakes are completely on me, so let me know so i can correct them

Andrew had arrived at the restaurant at quarter past eight wearing a gray turtleneck, leather jacket, and skinny jeans, and now, at exactly nine pm, they were walking to one of the tables where Neil was definitely already waiting for them.

Something important to remember was that they were late. The two of them had scheduled to meet at half-past eight, but Andrew  _ accidentally _ let thirty minutes pass while they looked in the bathroom mirror of the restaurant just loosening and reworking their hair.  _ Oopsie. _

To be honest, Neil probably expected this by now. They both had been in this relationship for some time, after all, and Andrew had been that way from the beginning.

So they walked with the same grace as always to the table, as if everything was perfectly ok and the world was completely on track.

But then Neil was waiting for them with a  _ smile _ and Andrew knew they were fucked.

“Good night, Andrew. It came to my attention that you are a tad late, did something happen?” Neil asked, sitting elegantly at the table for two he had reserved, wearing a very dark purple button-down shirt with the top buttons open, exposing his neck and collarbone, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His scars would be evident, weren’t it for the tattoos spread over both his arms, making them unnoticeable unless someone was  _ very close _ to him.

"Not really," Andrew replied while sitting down, putting an effort to make their face as blank as possible.

“Oh, really? Interesting, innit?” Neil’s accent was especially prominent that night, and it always gave Andrew fucking chills, like Neil certainly knew it did. But him living with his British uncle all his teenage years could only have resulted in that, and Andrew wouldn’t ever admit to liking it, but  _ oh, they did _ .

"It definitely is," they replied with a short nod. They needed to focus. "So. Will you give me the menu already?”

"It won't be necessary," Neil smiled again. Andrew could see the fucking fire behind his eyes, and it made them swallow hard. Neil signaled a waiter to come over and ordered some food that Andrew didn't pay attention to. When the waiter asked if they both would have a drink, Neil replied, "Yes, for me a glass of wine and for them some water with a slice of lemon."

The waiter nodded and left politely, taking the menus. Andrew adjusted their glasses on their face when Neil arranged his own posture on the chair and rested his arms elegantly on the table surface.  _ Ugh, that man had no right being that hot. _

“You’re looking rather sexy tonight, darling. I see you have redone your undercut,” Neil said, casually.

Feeling already nervous about Neil's excessive calm, Andrew ran their fingers through their own hair and undid the bun, letting the long strands fall over their shoulders. “Thank you. I would say the same to you, but how would that be any fun?” They gave Neil a sly smile. "It will be so much better to  _ show it _ to you later."

And Neil had the audacity to snort. “Really? Your punishments have started counting since the beginning of the night, dear Andrew. In your place, I wouldn't be so presumptuous.”

“Ah, you see, I have this problem with my mouth and my behavior, some people even say that it’s all a little bit nasty, you know? It always ends up acting before I can do anything about it, I'm sure you understand.”

"Well, I'm sure you'll too understand if I have to use the cane tonight," Neil said as if it was nothing, squinting and looking deep into Andrew's eyes.

They swallowed hard but tried hard not to let anything pass through their facade. Andrew rubbed their fingers over the black nail polish on their nails to ground theirself. "I sure hope you do that."

"Bloody whore," Neil murmured with a frow in his face but nothing but mischief on his eyes.

Andrew shivered and smirked, "I like it when you say such sweet things to me."

“Of course you do,” Neil rolled his neck. Under the light and looking more closely now, Andrew saw better the eyeliner Neil had on his eyes. Black, just the way they liked it and the way it always got better smeared after they both played. “Do you want to tell me about your day, darling? We are here to have a tad of fun, after all.”

Andrew licked their snake bites lip rings, "Oh, I'm having a lot of fun already."

"Andrew," and it was just their name, but the way Neil said it as if he was scolding them —  _ well, fuck. _

But it was ok. Andrew wouldn’t give in.

“What? I’m pissing you off,  _ darling?” _ They snorted.

Always overly polite, but never condescending, and destructive to Andrew, Neil smiled calmly once more and looked at them deeply in their eyes. “I’m more concerned for you than for me. But keep the act, if that's what you want.”

"Your word is an order,  _ darling." _

Neil took a deep breath. "If you don't mind, I'll talk about me then," he inclined his head which elongated his neck, effectively capturing Andrew's attention to the column of flesh. “My day was just a tad tiring, but nothing too much. I left work early because there were only a few graphic models and designs to evaluate and adjust, and right after that, I went to Eden’s. There are some subs in training there and I offered a little help in case they needed it. They really seemed to be all nice, gonna be great subs.”

“Not as good as me though,” Andrew raised an eyebrow.

Neil all but smirked. "What was that? Are you already admitting how submissive to me you are?” He fake pouted and looked at Andrew mischievously and maliciously, whimpering mockingly, “Do you want me to call you a good pet? Do you want me to pet your head and call you Neil’s good baby?” His expression went hard at once, "You better start working for it, then."

"Fuck off, Josten," Andrew rolled their eyes. They won’t give in any fucking time soon.

"Watch your mouth."

This was the moment when the waiter chose to come back with their drinks, asking permission while setting the glasses on the table and smiling politely before leaving again. Neil spent some time looking at his glass, before giving it a good swirl and taking a sip of the wine. Andrew looked from their lemon water to Neil and scowled.

"Why not a glass wine for me as well?" They asked.

"Next time, try to arrive at the right time, and, who knows, maybe you will have the right to choose what to drink."

Andrew could have cursed Neil again, but they were content to just make a face at him hoping the message would get through to him anyway.

The discussion then started to get revolved around trivial matters while they waited, with the conversation always being marked by really bratty comments on Andrew's side and acid responses on Neil's side. It was just how their dynamics worked and for both of them, it was working perfectly well so far, thank you very much.

Andrew had been Neil's tattoo artist when the two of them met — still was nowadays, although Neil doesn't get tattoos very often anymore —, and at the time Neil had another sub who used to accompany him for a few sessions, but their dynamics had been unique and exclusive contractual, meaning that they never had either romantic or sexual involvement. Eventually, though, their contract ended, which was precisely by the time when Neil and Andrew started to tolerate each other to have a few hanging outs sessions and relaxed conversations in the studio. One thing led to another, and almost three months later they added kisses to their hanging out sessions.

Then it was just a matter of time as they ended up making those a constant thing and started calling it dates instead of hanging out sessions, but Andrew still couldn't pinpoint when exactly BDSM started to be part of things, they just knew that the two of them had extensive conversations about the matter before giving it a try.

Andrew had been no stranger to BDSM, and Neil, well, Neil was a trained Dom. He definitely knew more than a few things. They both started where everyone should start: setting soft and hard limits, safewords, honorifics, and all that.

They've been in this for over a year now, and they were going great and healthy.

Andrew ran their fingers through their hair, brushing a strand away from their face before it got stuck in their eyebrow piercings, and watched with surgical attention as Neil's lips gradually became more purplish thanks to the wine he was drinking.

By the time the food finally arrived on their table, they both went completely silent to eat — nothing and no one could stand between Andrew and Neil and their time to eat —, and even though Neil had ordered a strange salad for them, Andrew had to admit that it wasn't  _ that _ bad.

"There's one person, two tables to my left, who can’t take their eyes off you," Neil said, without even looking up from his plate of food.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, chewing on a piece of potato. "Are they a nice person?"

“I don't know, I think so. See it for yourself if you're interested.”

The blond finished chewing some more potato and, keeping their expression neutral as usual, looked around in the direction Neil had mentioned. They saw the said person who was looking at them. And, also, they realized that they already knew him.

"I hooked up with that man a long time ago," Andrew said, turning their attention to their food. "Nice dick, awful mouth. I didn't like it enough to repeat."

“Shame on him. Have you ever liked  _ any _ hookup enough to repeat?”

Andrew looked up as nonchalantly as possible and blinked twice at Neil. "Um, yes?"

It took Neil a while to realize the implication of Andrew's response.

"I'm not a hookup and I never was," he frowned. "We are a beautiful slow burn."

"Three months isn’t a  _ slow burn." _

"Neither a hookup," Neil shrugged.

Andrew sighed. “Alright, but it’s still a yes. There was Roland.”

“Oh, yes. I always forget about him.”

"Jealous,  _ darling?" _ They smirked malevolently.

"Why would I be? I don't remember you ever mentioning that someone owned you besides me, dear, so I'm bloody sure of my position.”

Neil had this way of saying things with some indifference and so much  _ right _ that always caused a fucking earthquake inside Andrew. But they were also good at playing that game.

Andrew forced a smirk and said fake pouting and pretending to whimper, “Do you want me to call you my Master? Do you want me to kneel and tell you how good to me you are?” They became serious at once, just as Neil had done. “You better start working for it, then.”

Neil snorted. “Bloody brat. I will surely work for that. ”

They finished eating and Neil authorized Andrew to order a dessert as long as it was something with some fruit, which, at least, was better than nothing, in their opinion. 

They both chatted through the dessert. Neil was always looking at Andrew in a way that was too tender or too hot, and that was putting them on the edge.

By the time they finally got up from the table to leave, Andrew was almost burning with electricity and anxiety for whatever they were going to do once they were home. Neil was too calm and too restrained, and that always meant something very bad — in a good way, of course.

The two of them shared the bill and were waiting at the entrance counter while the employee picked up their coats so they could leave. Andrew saw by the peripheral vision when the man who had been watching them approached with determination.

“Hey, Minyard. How long since we last met,” he greeted.

"Yeah, and there's a reason for that," Andrew mumbled. "Sorry, I forgot your name."

The man blinked a few times and then laughed, “Okay, that happens. I’m Leo Hare. ”

No, it didn't happen, because Andrew doesn’t forget anything. They just never even got to know that man's name.

Neil approached them with the coats in his hands and handed Andrew's while smiling at Leo, who just nodded his head back at him.

“So, anyway, you're still living here, huh? If you have any free time you can contact me,” Leo said, without worrying about a thing.

Andrew saw when Neil narrowed his eyes, still smiling — he probably even let the smile widen on his face — and,  _ dude, _ even Andrew had to admit that it was a little scary.

"Andrew, dear, I'm going to wait for you outside, alright?" He said the first part with his eyes still fixed on Leo, and then slowly turned his face to Andrew. "Do take your sweet time."

The last part seemed more like a warning than a simple innocent sentence, but they couldn't quite grasp what it meant.

Andrew watched as Neil pulled his shirt sleeves down, covering the tattoos on his arms, and then dressed his heavy coat, walking away with confidence and an enviable posture. He didn't turn to look at Andrew one last time, he just walked backward until he disappeared through the restaurant door.

That made Andrew smirk.

_ “You are probably extremely annoying, but now I need to thank you because I think you just gave me a punishment, and I have been collecting them all night. If I knew it would be as easy as just going to talk to a random idiot, I would have looked for you long before now,” _ they said, all in German.

Leo frowned hard and it was almost as if a question mark had appeared in the middle of his forehead. "What?"

"Nothing important," Andrew fixed their own glasses on their face.

"Um, alright," Leo put his hands in his pocket and tried to smile in the way that, Andrew supposed, he thought was charming. Andrew wanted to tell him it didn’t work. "Can I give you my phone number?"

"Oh, actually my phone is with my partner, so I can't write it down," they feigned disappointment. “And I wouldn't even want to write it down, either. Night.”

Andrew didn't wait for Leo to say anything else before they turned and left while dressing their coat. The surprised expression on Leo's face was enough to amuse the blond.

The cold hit them the moment they walked through the door, and Neil was outside, as he said he would be, with a cigarette lit between his fingers. He didn't acknowledge Andrew's approach until they cleared their throat on his side, even though Andrew knew he had noticed them coming.

"Did you come in your car?" Neil asked, without taking his eyes off the spot on the sidewalk he was watching and inhaling just a tiny bit of his cigarette.

"Yes."

"Right. I'll drive."

"It's my car though, so I'll drive."

Neil was silent, inhaled the cigarette again, and then just inhaled and exhaled the smoke for a few seconds. When Andrew tried to reach out and take the cigarette from his fingers, Neil withdrew his hand and stubbed it on the wall. Only then did he look at Andrew. And he  _ smiled. _

"You'll notice, Minyard, that I didn't formulate that phrase as a question," he said, gentleness overflowing from his voice and falling on Andrew's skin pretty much like poison.

Neil held out his hand, palm up, and waited. Andrew knew they could deny it if they really wanted to do that, and Neil would obviously accept it. Consent was never something he strayed from, and at the first sign that it could really make Andrew uncomfortable, he would step back without a second thought.

But the point is, they didn't want to deny it. Not really. By now they were ok with Neil driving their car a couple of times, so that wasn't really much to ask from them.

Andrew took the keys from their pocket and handed them to Neil without saying another word.

“Now, there you go. Good slut, I guess?” He replied, swinging the keys between his fingers, pressing the vehicle's alarm button, and walking over to the car when he spotted it in the parking lot.

"I see we have already started with degradation?" Andrew accompanied him.

"You were a bitch all night, so you should be grateful that I didn't start this much earlier."

"I would be grateful  _ if you had _ started this earlier."

"You'll be on your knees thanking me in one way or another until the end of the night," Neil said, flatly and fluidly. "Now get in the car, nasty brat."

And the fact that he said it all with a small smile on his face as if he were just saying that his favorite color was wine red, made Andrew's gut squirm in anticipation of everything they didn't know to expect.

They both got into the car and Andrew fastened their seat belt to reach for the radio and connect their phone first.

"Put something nice on," Neil said as he maneuvered the car out of the spot where it was parked.

Andrew smirked and immediately  [ chose the song they wanted. ](https://youtu.be/iLfk6pE5shE) The first beats of the music just started to echo through the car and they knew that Neil had immediately recognized which song it was if only by the long sigh he dragged out of his mouth.

At least they were silent until the chorus, but from then on Andrew started to follow the lyrics,  _ "Iny weeny teeny weeny shriveled little short dick man..." _

"You know I can literally choose the size of my dick, right?"

Yes, Andrew was well aware that Neil had at least five different dildos for his strap-on harness. They also knew that this wasn't a trigger for Neil's dysphoria — they had both talked about everything that involved it previously since they were both fond of avoiding dysphoria whenever possible — otherwise, Andrew would not choose and annoy him with  _ that _ song. They had many others that they could use, after all.

_ "...Don't want, don't want, don't want, don't want no short dick man," _ they sang louder as they saw Neil roll his eyes, watching the road in front of him.

Andrew was vibing to the music and paying attention to all the places that passed through the car window — they trusted Neil, of course, but even so, they would never get in a car if they didn't pay close attention to where they were going and how they were going there — when Neil extended one of his hands just above the gear-shift, palm up.

"Where?" He asked.

Andrew understood that question for what it was and reached out with their own hand to reach Neil's and pull it down onto their thigh.

"Anywhere here," they added.

Neil nodded and slid his hand just a little bit until it reached Andrew's inner thigh. And then he squeezed, really hard. Andrew hissed because, well, their thighs were a sensitive area.

"Everything okay there?" Neil asked.

"Fucking fine, it couldn't be better," Andrew mumbled.

“Watch your dirty mouth, you cunt,” he tightened his grip a little more.

Andrew barely managed to hide the smile that was threatening to emerge on their face, because Neil was starting to abandon the overly polite behavior and substitute that for his degrading Dom behavior, which Andrew liked fucking a lot.

"I'm not a child, I don't need to 'watch my mouth'," they scoffed at Neil, excitement thrumming on their veins and nothing but disdain on their face.

“You are certainly not a child. Attention whore would be a more appropriate name for you, I would say,” Neil's voice was stiff. "Therefore, you need to watch your mouth because  _ I said so _ and because you  _ belong _ to me."

Andrew smirked as they turned to say looking at Neil’s face, “Fuck. Off."

And only then did they realize the big mistake they were making. Neil's gaze went dark for about ten seconds and then it disappeared as quickly as it appeared, and he took his hand away from Andrew's thigh at the same time the smile returned to his face.

_ This bastard is messing with me, I just know he is, _ Andrew thought.

"Five," Neil said. "Can you remember that number for me, cunt?"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, this is just how much fun we are going to have tonight."

"That doesn't make any sense," Andrew frowned, still looking at Neil.

"For now."

The music playing on the car radio had changed but none of them cared anymore because the energy vibrating inside the vehicle was bordering on maddening and they were certainly feeling it, the two of them.

The city lights passed as blurred as ever without another exchange of words, and even that was already part of the routine. Neil and Andrew had this ability to create great tension between the two of them, and then Andrew would be brutally punished for the eagerness that the tension provoked, with Neil installing silence and stretching the waiting time to uncomfortable limits. Andrew didn’t think that would happen today, though. But what did they know, anyway?

Andrew turned their face just enough to watch Neil. His assured pose while driving the Maserati with confidence, and attention stamped in his sharp blue eyes. They looked at that man up and down and licked their lips.

When they saw they were on Neil's street, Andrew said, “Listen to what I want to do. I want to lick you and make you cum at least three times before letting you fuck me into oblivion. If I  _ can _ look at you tomorrow and  _ not have an erection _ with the memories, then you have failed.”

Neil didn't deign them with an answer until he had the car parked in front of his house and turned the key in the ignition to turn everything off. Andrew was going to get out of the car, but they saw when Neil turned his body slightly to face them, so they remained in place, sitting in the passenger seat of the car.

Neil's hand made a slow path to Andrew's neck and stabilized there, around their throat just enough to make Andrew look at him but not squeezing at all.

"Are you listening to me well, fucker?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Andrew frowned and nodded. “Great. You've been a prick all night, you know this much? I already told you that I will gladly give you everything you want, but as long as you  _ deserve _ it, and now that is  _ not _ the case.”

Neil was completely and irreversibly — well, unless some safeword was used — in his Dom mode now, which is what Andrew has been waiting for all night.

"What do I deserve now then?" Andrew whispered, so excited they felt almost giddy with it. 

"Punishment, and you know that," Neil whispered back with steel in his eyes. " Go inside the house."

A short and direct order. He took his hand off Andrew's neck and waited while the blond fished the keys out of Neil's pocket. They got out of the car alone and left the auburn-haired man behind, probably watching as they walked to the front door and unlocked it to get in.

Andrew knew the rules of playing in that house, and those were the only rules they followed without complaining or straying. They took off their shoes at the entrance, hung their coat and the leather jacket on the coat rack, and opened one of the drawers on the table that stood by the door. There were three collars inside, and Neil had explained this as part of their relationship —— when they were putting together a contract to make things clearer and more official.

_ ‘There are three collars. If you enter this house intending to play, you must choose the  _ **_red collar_ ** _ if you want something light and comforting, or the  _ **_white collar_ ** _ if you want something rough. The  _ **_black collar_ ** _ is for when I want to show you around, at events or clubs, and this one only _ **_I_ ** _ can put on you’ _ Neil had said.  _ ‘If you don't want any of this, just go into the house without touching the collars. I’ll know what to do with you more easily that way.’ _

Andrew immediately reached for the white collar. It was a leather one and had three straps that covered their entire neck once its sit was well-positioned. On the bottom strap, there was an O-ring big enough where Neil usually fitted a chain or the handcuffs that completed the set — —also white and leather. It was simple and it was just how Andrew liked it, so they immediately fastened it around their neck.

They waited, standing in place until Neil's figure appeared through the door, closed it slowly, and locked it behind him. A look at Andrew's neck told him everything he needed to know.

“Alright then. I don't see why we should wait any more to start, after all, tonight we have time to play,” Neil smiled devilishly with flames in his eyes. "Let's see if that way you learn to have control over  _ your _ time and don't get late ever again, shall we?"

"Damn, you really got stressed about this," Andrew snorted.

Neil didn't respond, he just looked at them seriously deadly.

And then he growled. Too low and too evilly, in a way that Andrew's intestines always knotted over, making their veins automatically get clogged with adrenaline.

_ Oh, I see where this is going... I know what's next. _

As if on cue, Neil said, very slowly and quietly, “Listen, nasty bitch, you have fifteen seconds to run and hide somewhere inside this house. After that, I'm going to hunt you down, and you need to hide well enough for twelve minutes because you certainly won't like it if I find you, do you understand me?”

Andrew's skin prickled and tingled and they took a deep breath once, twice… They were feeling their blood start to bubble and the feeling of eagerness to settle in them little by little. Andrew nodded at Neil's question, biting their lip.

"What are your safewords?"

"Drake, yellow and red" Andrew replied. “Not using them now.”

"Right. I won't be mad at all if you use them, don't forget that. Mines are Baltimore, yellow and red,” Neil nodded, moving to remove his own coat. Andrew was only half focused on this conversation because the rest of them were doing a quick scan of the house and wondering where the best place to hide was. They obviously couldn't stay in only one place, it would definitely go wrong. "Color?"

"Green."

Neil's smile became all toothy and somber. Andrew shivered from head to toe but tried to hide it. “You better start running, then, little playtoy. One, two—”

Andrew didn't ’stay to hear the rest of the count.  _ The closets in the extra room upstairs, _ they thought, and immediately went over there. Their socks barely made a sound on the carpet, but they had to be more careful on the wooden floor. Their heart was beating fast, very fast, racing inside their chest as their ears were ringing and their mind tripped on itself to stay awake enough to think of something, some plan. They opened and closed random doors, unlocked the loft door, and messed up the whole scene as they managed to perhaps hamper Neil's senses. They hoped it would work.

Andrew went into the extra room where Neil usually hid all the clutter of the house and looked at the large, empty closets at one end, then at the pile of items on the other side. The closets would be the obvious choice — in addition to the room itself being the most obvious choice, after all, what better place to hide than a room already full of messes scattered everywhere; Andrew could only hope that Neil thought it was too stupid a choice for them to make it and ignored the idea; they were  _ counting  _ on it —, so Andrew carefully infiltrated into the empty space between some stacks, where they had a full view of the door but would probably be hidden from view by anyone entering.

The only light in the room was the moonlight that came in through one of the windows, other than that everything was covered in a semi-darkness that Andrew took some time to get used to being able to see through. In the quietness, they could hear their heart beating fast against their ears and tried to be willing to calm their own breathing.

Neil's footsteps were deliberately heard around the house. It made Andrew's adrenaline go up and up and up until Andrew felt like it was singing through their veins. They were trying to listen and decipher how close or how far the predator was and trying to plot an escape route for the most diverse scenarios.

_ Maybe if I have to wrestle with him I will be able to win and run to change the hiding place, _ Andrew thought.

Twelve minutes. The heat rang inside their body and almost soothed them.  _ I can definitely hide all this time. _ Twelve minutes was a quick hunt, they had both done more than that.

On the other hand, fast fights also made Neil slightly more aggressive when it came to catching his prey, so Andrew might not have all the luck they were counting on.

Their heart started to race once again.

“Where are you, fuckbunny? Are you so weak that you would rather hide than face me for real?” Andrew startled upon hearing Neil's voice much closer than they had imagined. His voice was bathed in self-satisfaction. "You put on this whole show and act like the damn filthy bitch you are just to be a coward and then run away when things start to get rough?"

Andrew was feeling their skin slowly heat up. Their interior was something like a tidal wave of many things at the same time. They were enjoying every part of the insults Neil had been throwing at them all night, loving each one of them. They were feeling jittery with the chase and the sense of threat, while the adrenaline was working its way to make them think they could escape. They were starting to twitch in anticipation of what was coming next, whatever Neil was planning for tonight.

Andrew heard something in the hallway fall and shivered. They were trying to point out exactly where Neil was in the hall and every second the consuming and cold feeling just increased more and more inside them.

"Once I find you, little lamb, I'm going to tear you apart," Andrew heard, and their breath caught in their throat. Neil's voice was almost manic and on the thin line that bordered the hysteric. "Piece by piece until you're all shattered, just the way I want you to be. Are you listening to me?"

He raised a few tones of voice in the last part and Andrew had to cover their mouth to hide the little squeak that escaped before they could hold on. The silence that followed made them fist the other hand and open their eyes wide, overly attentive to more signs of Neil's presence. Their breath was ragged as they kept being hunted.

The pounding sound of footsteps in the hall matched Andrew's heartbeat. The opening of each door happened simultaneously with their inspirations, and the closing of each one happened together with the expirations.

The feeling of being chased and hunted, of being in danger, was ingrained in their blood now and absorbing every inch of their soul. And the notion of a metaphorical timer flashing numbers on a countdown was even more maddening.

But they were managing to keep everything under control until the moment the lock on the extra room door clicked. Andrew froze immediately and mentally went over all their escape plans.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, _ their mind screamed.

_ Probably seven or eight minutes have passed, and I can manage to win another minute or two while he searches the rest of the room until he reaches me, _ Andrew argued with himself,  _ if I'm lucky enough to be able to knock him down, it will stun him for a few seconds and give myself time to run. There is very little time left for the hunting time to end and I know I can spend all of it running through the house and running away from him in full view instead of hiding. It will work. _

They prepared and amplified their attention to the maximum when the door pushed open. Their fingers were shaking with anticipation and their mind was buzzing.

Neil stepped into view, just a shadow against the light that came from the hall. He looked feral and insane with a smile tearing his face, his blue eyes were alight with an impossible intensity. Andrew's internal organs tied a complicated knot that made them want to shrink inward.

He sniffed the air from the room as if he could locate Andrew that way, and his whole aura lit up much more than it had been before. His smile grew more than Andrew thought possible, and they made shivers run down to every single thread of their hair.

[ "Who's in the shadows?" ](https://youtu.be/-T5eYF9WiRI) Neil began to hum, walking slowly into the room.

Andrew watched him with over-attentive eyes, analyzing and cataloging every movement of every muscle in Neil. They kept quiet, so as not to interfere with their senses work and the perception of the situation.

Neil walked, as predicted, in the opposite direction from where Andrew was, towards the closets. But something was wrong with his posture, something that wasn't fitting.

"Who's ready to play?" He continued with the damn music.

It was difficult to pay attention at the same time that their head was working too fast, going through so much information, feelings, thoughts, at the same time. Within them, a voice was shouting for Andrew to run without looking back, to get away from the danger.

But fear had never helped them in any way, and Neil was very smart and very skilled, so Andrew needed to be just as much or more, so they could win. Using Neil's strengths against him was probably the most practical weakness to defeat him.

"Are we the hunters?"

Neil opened one of the closets, but there was nothing inside but old clothes. Andrew held their own breath as he walked to the next closet, the scary smirk still on his face.

"Or are we the prey?"

With every word he sang, Andrew's chest tightened more. They were a bit afraid and overwhelmed, the unsettling sensation only gradually expanding as time passed. Something was wrong, he needed to run. Something was  _ very _ wrong there.

Neil opened the second closet and, again, nothing inside. He sniffed the air once more and growled. But this time it was a somewhat…  _ satisfied _ growl? This froze even the deepest parts of Andrew.

It was then that they realized what was wrong, and why they had been feeling so uneasy since Neil entered the room.

"There's no surrender," Neil sang, putting his hands in his pockets and taking a small step forward. Andrew swallowed and finally trusted all of their instincts that told them to run. “And there's no escape.”

Neil's steps were in Andrew's direction, and they thought how damn dumb they were for letting that detail pass. For trusting that Neil wouldn't kill the game so easily.

Because the place where Andrew was hiding was almost directly under the window through which the moonlight came in. And just ahead of them, a shadow sized and shaped like Andrew stretched across the wooden floor.

It's obvious that Neil had seen it the very moment he entered the room.

Andrew was an idiot.

"Are we the hunters?" He sang again, smiling and rolling his neck. Closer and closer. "Or are we the prey?"

The last line made Neil look up and… look directly at Andrew with fire consuming his expression and running like a thread to burn Andrew alive.

That was it. That very moment, which picked at their skin and made all the alarms go off in their mind.  _ Danger. Run away. Attack. Faster. _ That was what made it worth it, every time.

They were going to have to act now or surrender. And, well, you see, Andrew has this problem with their behavior where they just don't feel like surrendering to the possibility of losing  _ anything. _

Even with the storm exploding over them, they were going to do something. The element of surprise would have been better, but it wasn't like they had that chance now.

Andrew waited until Neil got close enough and fired. Like a leopard, probably. They watched and waited, sneaking up to deliver the final blow at the right time.

They sprinted at Neil and swept a leg against his, knocking him to the ground and not waiting another second before running away.

But the son of a bitch was quick, and, snarling and grunting, he grabbed Andrew's leg at the last second and knocked them to the floor. The blow was hard and took the air out of their lungs for a few seconds, but they could continue even without breathing, without problems.

They kicked hard and crawled on the floor until they managed to get up and run out of the room.

Panting and on the edge of the door to leave, Andrew turned to Neil and said, smirking, "Fuck you."

They were halfway down the stairs to the first floor when the loud stomp of Neil's footsteps reached their ears.

“Come here, little cunt. Are you scared now? Only those who are afraid run away as you are running away. Only helpless prey. Is that what you are?” Neil practically snarled.

The problem is that he is fast, much faster than the blond. Andrew couldn't think clearly over the adrenaline fog that only scenes like that proposed to them, where their flight instinct was greater than the fighting one. And that was a  _ dumb flight, _ not a  _ smart flight. _

Neil was in front of them before they knew it — the son of a bitch wasn't shivering like Andrew was and managed to get down the stairs much faster thanks to that — and he just took a hit that put Andrew flat on their back on the floor.

With the air knocked out of them again, they failed to react, and Neil immobilized them completely on the ground.

"Oh, no," he came close enough to sniff Andrew's neck. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

“Don't sing victory yet. I still have time."

"Sure. Do your best and win, I would love to see that,” Neil smiled, tightening his grip on Andrew to make it impossible for them to escape.

Andrew knew they were being mocked, they knew they had no escape, and it was  _ so frustrating. _ This made them feel a sharp tug in the general region of their groin.

They just squirmed a little bit in place until a clock chimed somewhere a little far away and Neil said, “Oops, time's up. Color?"

"Green."

He straddled Andrew and bent down towards their shoulder and neck curve, pushing their turtleneck aside. Neil's teeth were clamping down on their skin before it was even clear what was going on, and Andrew gasped when the auburn-haired man's nails also joined the job under Andrew's long-sleeved shirt.

Neil's bite was longing and would definitely leave a furious mark behind, as well as the ruthless slide of his nails, and that was great. The more marks, the better.

A small shift in positions made Neil pull away and darken his eyes as he looked at Andrew under him.

"You goddamn dirty cum dumpster," he said, narrowing his eyes. "You are hard, aren't you?"

“Yes. I'm hard and thinking about how much I want to fuck you right now, while you threaten me with how many things your creative head can think of and pin me down dangerously,” Andrew's smirk grew a little more with each word.

Neil's facial expression became brutal and slaughterer. “You don’t get to do any of that, wanna know why? You're a bloody playtoy and I do what I want with you, not the other way around. I'll use you as I desire, not the other way around. Put yourself in your shoes, you brat,” one of Neil's hands slid to Andrew's face and held tightly, reminding them to keep their eyes fixed on him. “You're lucky because I'm taking it easy, and that's only because you didn't exactly break any rules, you were just irresponsible and a complete irritating arsehole all night. If this were a severe punishment you would be enjoying it much less, believe me. Now, what do you say?”

"Fuck y—"

Neil pressed their face even tighter and repeated more firmly and harshly,  _ "What do you say?" _

Andrew hesitated for about two seconds and then whispered, "Thank you, My Owner."

“There you go. Now stand up, I will handcuff you.”

Neil got off them to allow them to get up and walked to the same drawer where Andrew's collars were kept. He pulled out the pair of white leather cuffs that formed a set with the collar Andrew was wearing now and the strap that connected the two cuffs together and the collar.

He ordered Andrew to take off their shirt and cuffed the blond's wrists with practiced skill, tested to see if it wasn't too tight, and finally fitted the strap. Neil tugged at them and started pulling them towards the stairs.

The two of them stopped in front of the playroom door and Andrew arranged their posture to wait while Neil undressed them completely now. The auburn-haired man started with their glasses and proceeded slowly to the other pieces of clothing left. He snorted and gave Andrew a heavy look when their erection was free of clothing, aching by being touched by the cold air.

"Slut," he murmured. And he opened the playroom door.

The low lights and the wine red walls put the right mood in that place. Like a place where someone comes in to be destroyed and rearranged. A place that screams pain in the best possible way. And danger. The alternations between wine red and dark wood were something Andrew would never tire of seeing, and they would never tire of witnessing. There were cabinets with the most diverse toys and instruments on the left walls, a padded St. Andrew's cross on the left wall, a king-sized bed with velvet sheets on the back wall across from the door, and a leather ottoman on the floor at the end of the bed.

That one was the main playroom, but there was another less spacious that was exclusively for lighter versions of primal play and-slash-or pet play.

And Andrew was a point of contrast in the middle of it all. Pale skin, light blond hair, and wearing only the white leather restraints in the center of a fully dark room.

Neil left Andrew there and walked over to the ottoman, stretching and swaying slightly in the meantime. He was all slender limbs, lean muscles, sensual in a discreet way. This was what drove Andrew insane beyond theirself.

Without any previous warning, Neil started to take off his own pants, and when he fell on the ottoman gracefully, he was wearing nothing but the button-down shirt, again with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He crossed his legs elegantly and looked Andrew dead in the eye.

"I'm enjoying playing with time so far, how about you?" He asked, squeezing his thighs closely where they pressed together thanks to his cross-legged position. The question had definitely been rhetorical, as he didn't give Andrew enough time to answer before he started speaking again. "If you had managed to escape in our little chase, I guarantee that things would be much nicer for you, but since you didn't, I have no alternative but to treat you like the defeated prey you are, don't I?"

“Oh, but things are already so nice for me since the beginning of the night,” Andrew shrugged. "Pushing all your buttons until I get what I want is what I do best."

Neil glared daggers at them and decidedly got up from the ottoman. He walked over to one of the cabinets but Andrew didn't have enough mind to pay attention to what Neil was doing when his ass was in full display, along with his legs and the beautiful stretchmarks Neil had on his hips. Their mouth went dry immediately and they barely held back the curse that wanted to escape their lips.

Andrew only paid attention again when they heard the sound of several grains — or something similar — being poured into a container, and confirmed that, indeed, it was just right when Neil turned to walk to the ottoman again and Andrew saw a large enough container in Neil’s hands, full of rice grains scattered inside. There was also a toy in his hands, but Andrew downright didn't focus on it enough. Their pulse increased with the anticipation that was building inside them, and the fact that Andrew wasn’t even considering the possibility of speaking any provocation to fill the silence already spoke volumes by itself.

Once he was seated again, Neil carefully placed the container on the floor, motioned for Andrew to approach, and ordered, "Kneel," as he pointed at the cautiously spread rice.

And there, again, the ease with which they did what was ordered, was the way and certainty with which Neil always managed to make his way into Andrew's mind and run over their brattiness until they felt safe enough or blissed out enough to submit to him. And submitting never happened with advance warning or little by little — that is, it probably happened little by little starting at least from the moment the two of them met before every scene, but Andrew pointedly ignored it until they were floating enough to just act for instinct —, which was disconcerting to Andrew but they wouldn't have it any other way.

If there was  _ anyone _ who could get through their brattiness without completely scaring them or breaking their boundaries, that was the one Andrew wanted and the only one they would trust to submit to. Neil was the person to whom they entrusted their submission because Neil deserved it.

It’s not easy when a person wants something as rough as Andrew longs for most of their scenes, to find someone who matches without disrespecting. They want to be degraded, humiliated, objectified, hunted — if there’s pain involved, this is a completely welcome and even expected extra — and everything else in between, but that doesn't mean they want to be less in control of the scene than any other sub would have the right. They like raw and nasty things, but that obviously requires their full consent.

Andrew hates to think of all the fake Doms they have ever known from their little experience with BDSM, and they feel disgusted by each one of them.

Until Neil entered their scene, they had long since given up trying and opted only for the casual vanilla hookups that never worked on getting them off, and that sucked because getting them off was the point of the whole thing.

To say that Neil was a storm in their life is to minimize the whole situation.

Andrew was a fucking brat — check Neil's  _ affectionate _ nicknames — but that would gradually fade when their Dom treated them just right. They would never lose their mouth and behavior botherations, which never failed to get them into trouble, but they would submit under the right state of mind. Neil was getting better at it.

Andrew had been kneeling in silence for some time and Neil was studying them, towering over them thanks to their positions.

"What is it? Suddenly silent?” He asked carefully and held Andrew's chin with his fingers. "Safewords?"

They needed some effort to speak properly, because their throat felt as good as velvet, as well as everything else that started to get light on their body, and they refused to interfere on it to say anything because it was just so good.

But Neil needed to check on them to continue the scene, so they blurted out, “Drake, yellow and red. I'm not using any of them.”

“That’s my dirty slut. I know you can take whatever I do with you because you're so good,” He tilted Andrew's head back a little and moved closer until a few inches separated their faces. "But if you happen to realize you can't, or even if you don't want to, you're going to tell me, right?"

"Yes, Sir," Andrew didn't take their eyes off Neil's, no matter how tempted they were thanks to the intensity of those blue eyes.

"What are your safewords again?"

"Drake, yellow and red."

"Are you using any of them?" Neil raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not," Andrew shook their head.

“Good pet. I'm proud of you for being so communicative,” he gave a small smile. "Do you think you deserve a kiss?"

Andrew's knees were tingling like small needles or pebbles grazing their skin, and they knew that keeping with this would prolong that ache for longer than it was needed, but — or maybe that's exactly why — they went on anyway.

"Yes, Sir. I do think I deserve it," Andrew replied.

“Alright then, I'm going to kiss you as a reward for your communication during our scenes, okay? Yes or no?"

"Yes, Sir."

Neil spread his legs apart to make more room and held Andrew's face with one hand to pull them in and wrap them in a slow, deliberate kiss. His tongue licked Andrew's lips, teeth, and tongue, and he was taking, taking, taking while Andrew just allowed it and surrendered to that hot, satisfying kiss.

That was Neil's way of reconciling Andrew's praise and degradation/humiliation kinks, and he was doing a great job so far. All the blond could do was melt under the ministrations of Neil's experienced mouth and it was as if they weren't even kneeling over the rice anymore, because the only parts of their body that existed were the ones their Dom was touching, no others.

Neil pulled away with a last suck on Andrew's lips that made a rather obscene noise at the end and looked at them with a devastating gleam in his eyes.

“Here’s the thing,” he started to say, slowly sliding his own fingers until they were wrapped around Andrew’s neck, “you have ten minutes to make me come.”

They couldn't help but snort and say, “This isn’t difficult once you know how to do it right. And you’re already aroused, which helps a lot.”

If anything Neil just smiled devilishly and rolled his own neck, “So you have fifteen minutes to make me come  _ and _ squirt, but I'm not going to take off your handcuffs and I'm going to control your head movements, assuming you're going to use it."

Andrew was silent for a few moments and then said, "Oh, well, that changes things a little bit..."

"I imagine it does," Neil seemed properly smug. "Now, do you remember the number I asked you to remember for me earlier?"

"Five."

“That’s right, whore,” he held up the toy that had been resting beside him on the ottoman until then and showed it to Andrew, “This is a vibrating cock ring with remote control. How do you feel about using it?”

They looked closely at the purple silicone item and pondered about it until they had a concrete enough answer.

“I would be fine, Sir. My color for the cock ring is green,” they finally answered.

“Awesome,” Neil shifted and leaned forward to slide and adjust the toy on Andrew's dick, making sure it was well placed and positioned. When he was satisfied he sat up again, and suddenly, Andrew was exceedingly self-aware that Neil had his legs spread open in front of them and wasn’t wearing any pants. And they were also overly self-aware of how aroused they were. "I hope you have fun being edged."

It took longer than it should have, but finally, the pieces clicked on Andrew's head and they took a dramatic deep breath.

"Fuck," they blurted out.

“Exactly that, my sweet playtoy,” Neil tapped Andrew's cheek very slowly. “Now if we may get started? Color?"

"Green."

*

Without another word, Neil carded his fingers through the sub's hair and held on tight where he thought it would give him enough leverage. He tugged Andrew's head back once, to test the tightness of his grip, and then pulled him forward until their nose was directly pressed against Neil's groin. He slid a little bit to reposition himself on the ottoman and improve access to his pussy.

“You better start licking it, then. Time is already running out,” Neil half warned half ordered.

Andrew was close enough to feel that he was already considerably wet, and they smirked just once before starting the sure process of teasing Neil. They lifted their two hands, still handcuffed, and tried their best to rub his outer lips ever so slightly, just the ghost of a touch. Even though their face was pressed against Neil's pussy, they were avoiding using their tongue, for now, so they chose to place their thumb over Neil's clit and move it carefully until they feel it pulse a little.

Andrew's breath was directly reaching Neil's outer lips and he was working his way attentively to the auburn-haired man's orgasm. At this point, they already knew that starting slowly and gradually making Neil desperate for more and faster and stronger for, only then, when he was already starting to make threats, providing it to him was the most effective way to drive him insane.

They continued to play with the clit using their thumb and then crossed two fingers, on the other hand, to start fingering him slowly and simultaneously.

"I never quite understood your crisscross fingers method but—mmhm—it's good so I'm not about to complain," Neil said. He was doing a great job of keeping quiet, just his breathlessness delivering anything about his reaction. Andrew leaned their head back on Neil's inner thigh and looked up at him, without stopping the movements of their fingers. The Dom immediately  _ tsked _ and looked at Andrew reproachfully. “What did I say about  _ me _ being the person to control your head movements? And I'm pretty sure I didn't move it to my thigh.”

Andrew smirked. "Are you sure? I've heard people say my fingers are magic, you know.”

Neil didn't spare a second before he lifted the hand that wasn't holding Andrew's hair and slammed it down on their cheek.

"Behave yourself," he said.

The slap wasn’t strong and hardly stung, which made the blond grumble about expecting more from him, but Neil once again shoved them down towards his pussy with a wordless command. This time Andrew just mumbled under his breath and obeyed. They started lapping at his clit with voracity and removed their fingers to work only with their mouth for now. When they started to hear little sighs and aborted sounds coming from Neil, Andrew knew that was the right direction to follow.

They sucked hard on his clit once when they moved their tongue away from his pussy and opened their mouth to say something, still eyeing Neil's groin to keep from moving their head and risking another punishment, but the words never came out of their mouth. Because at that very moment Neil pressed the control of the cock ring and it started to vibrate on Andrew's cock.

They hissed and squirmed a bit, only now recognizing how damn painfully rock hard they had been all along. The arousal was like an electric current being discharged at once inside their body and Andrew had to take a deep breath to compose theirself. They pressed their lips together in a straight line and closed their eyes. When they opened it again, Neil was watching them with so much attention and appreciation on his face.

"Color?" He asked.

"Green."

"Good," Neil let go of the remote, still with the cock ring vibrating, and brought his thumb to Andrew's bottom lip, rubbing it slowly with his fingertip and then bringing it to his mouth. He licked his thumb with Andrew's watchful eyes on each one of his moves and grunted. “You taste like pussy. But not enough yet.”

"How much is enough?"

Neil grinned and bent forward to whisper in their ear, "When I'm so wet that I’ll be dripping down your chin."

Andrew's cock throbbed achingly and that was bad in addition to the vibrations of the cock ring. They snarled and held back to keep from groaning. Their stomach had knotted and they were almost digging their hands with their nails.

“Hey, slut, tap my thigh twice when you’re close to your orgasm, okay? You are  _ not _ allowed to come right now,” Neil warned, using the grip on Andrew's hair to tilt their head back. "You understood?"

"Yes," they answered through gritted teeth.

"Yes, who?"

"Yes, My Owner."

“There you go. Now, if I'm not mistaken, were you about to ask me something? ” Neil raised an eyebrow.

"Um—hah—," Andrew gasped and started twitching with the sensation of the hot-white orgasm building up inside them. The pain in their knees was a distant thing now, almost nonexistent and definitely not important. "Can you put one leg over my shoulder, Sir?"

"Oh, well, if you ask so politely, I definitely can."

Neil lifted a leg and slung it over Andrew's shoulder, making himself even more spread open to them. The shivers it caused down their spine made Andrew quickly grab Neil's thigh that was next to their face and squeeze tightly, remembering to tap it twice only when the pressure of their orgasm was almost exploding.

When the vibration of the cock ring stopped, they were unable to do anything but breathe fast and hard. The feeling like having the rug taken off under their feet was the only thing that Andrew could recognize now. They felt like they had jumped into a pool only to discover at the last second that it was empty. It was frustrating and it was painful. It made them too sensitive.

"Tik tok, time is still counting on the clock, and I definitely don't feel like I’m squirting right now."

Andrew had their head handled again and now they gave up on the slow start and opted for rough instead. They licked and sucked Neil's clit while having their head moved to increase movement, making sure to have their snake bites lip rings brushing Neil's skin for extra sensations they knew Neil loved. Andrew's two fingers started to pump in and out of Neil and search for his g-spot to rub against it. The moment Neil threw his head back and bit his lower lip — which Andrew only saw only from peripheral vision — was the moment when they knew they had found it.

They increased their pace, stimulating the clit and g-spot at the same time with fingers and mouth. Andrew grew more and more satisfied when Neil started to let some moans escape, and he held their head tightly against his pussy, nearly knocking the air out of Andrew's lungs in the best way possible, making Andrew almost moan against the wet flesh.

The wet sounds that Neil's pussy made were something else entirely, a new sound stimulation for Andrew that was definitely working perfectly. Their jaw was starting to get sore but they couldn't care less as Neil continued to get wetter and wetter, and they got closer to their goal.

As if on cue, then, the vibration of the cock ring started again, and Andrew gasped and squirmed away from Neil's pussy.

"Fuck, Josten," they snarled.

They were beginning to feel their own sensitivity expanding infinitely until it was out of their control. They saw white and felt their cock spurting all over, but that never, in fact, happened. The pressure got heavier but was never released.

Andrew seemed to be chasing their own orgasm with all four limbs tied, limiting their movements.

“Excuse me? Did I stop you? Because I don't think so,” Neil warned. Andrew swore under their breath and fisted their hands.

With a little more difficulty but enough determination, they positioned their hands in the exact space between Neil's thighs and pussy and pressed their tongue against his pussy, needing to be deeper. They started to thrust their tongue into him harder and faster, fucking him with it. Andrew was desperate now, finally feeling the pressure of time passing settling on them.

They could feel their cock burning furiously and probably swelling with the approach of the orgasm, but their mind wasn’t focused on that right now. Neil was starting to grind against Andrew's mouth and Andrew was starting to turn into an obscene mess with all his wetness and clumsiness spread against their face. It felt  _ so fucking good. _

Their stomach turned upside down, their chest tightened, and their head spun once more when they felt theirself reaching the edge of their metaphorical cliff in their arousal. It should be ridiculous that Andrew was being so undone for so little, by having Neil’s  _ delightful  _ wetness spread all over him, but they supposed it was the result of growing their own lust involuntarily throughout the night. 

Right, surely it was just that.

Andrew squirmed and twitched hard with a specific wave of vibration from the cock ring, which resulted in them missing the pace when fucking Neil with their tongue. Andrew immediately tapped Neil's thigh twice to alert him. They barely held on to come all over theirself, if only because that was a  _ rule, _ they weren’t allowed to have an orgasm now, and punishments for broken rules were by no means so pleasant.

Neil turned off the cock ring at just the right moment and continued panting and producing a few grunts when Andrew never took their mouth off him. He pressed his fingers into their long hair and started pulling the blond strands to reposition Andrew or push them deeper. Andrew's scalp was stinging with it, but that sensation was more than pleasant. It was heavenly. 

"Fuck, you bloody slut... Keep going exactly that way and maybe you really can make it in time."

Andrew smirked and lapped at Neil’s clit while returning to finger him. They found the g-spot and bragged mentally when Neil finally let out a complete moan and started to clench around Andrew's fingers. They went faster and faster until Neil was almost fucking himself back against Andrew's tongue and fingers, and they relaxed and delighted more and more in that, in being used as an object for the simple pleasure of their Dom. Neil's personal toy.

The thought made Andrew's cock throb and he moaned softly, being drowned out by the pussy stuffed into their mouth, which made them moan even louder since Neil’s taste was always a delight on their tongue. Their favorite treat and Andrew savored every single second they had it on their mouth. And the vibrations that came from the back of their throat must have been something else, because Neil squirmed and pressed his leg that was over Andrew's shoulder against their neck, making Andrew be pressed against the wet skin even more. _ Oh, yes. _

But like all good things, it didn’t last for long. Neil threaded his fingers even further through Andrew’s hair and pushed them back.

"Ah, yes, I see how messy you are already," Neil lowered his hands to Andrew's cheeks and ran his thumbs under their eyes. “Can you imagine how beautiful it would be if you were wearing makeup and had it smeared all over your face? It would be a perfect match for your red and swollen lips. So libidinous and all mine.”

Andrew bit their lower lip reflexively and breathed hard. It was the only thing they could do, really. They wanted their mouth back on Neil as soon as they could.

"Are you ok to keep going?" Neil asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Safewords?"

“Drake, yellow and red. I'm not using any of them,” Andrew shook their head.

“Alright. How are your knees?”

"Oh," they blinked a few times. “I had forgotten about that. It's not bothering me at all and I don't feel anything but small bites, but I've been in the same position for a long time so maybe I'll be a little sore when I get up.”

"Do you want to slow down?"

"No. I'm still green,” they said, and then smirked.  _ “You _ want me to slow down because  _ you’re _ afraid I’ll make you come, huh? Because I'm already so close to it.”

“Honestly, you have five minutes left, stupid brat. And since you stopped to talk, you've kind of cut off the mood, so you'll need to work a little harder to reach that climax again.”

"Fuck."

They went back to suck and lick Neil passionately, feeling the ache in their jaw grow more and more as time passed. The vibration in the cock ring returned at that very moment and Andrew was keeping the mental count. This was the third time. They had two more to go and then, probably, if Neil thought they deserved it, they could finally come.

The handcuffs were starting to get in the way a lot more than expected because Andrew's movements were also starting to get a lot more sloppy than expected. Getting so close to orgasm but not actually reaching it so many times can mess with a person's head, apparently.

They were shivering and cracking with each new wave of vibration at the base of their cock, spending every last drop of their self-control to keep theirself sane and not to fall apart. The pressure of the orgasm was building and they were feeling higher and higher, further and further away for the biggest drop.

Neil started to scratch their scalp and humm low in satisfaction. Andrew was floating between sensations too much for their own good. Give Neil pleasure, receive pleasure, dodge their own orgasm, fight against the time but without exaggerating so as not to end up missing what they were doing... Their brain was getting loaded and, strangely, they were just gradually calming down with that.

At some point, they weren't even doing anything other than moving their tongue rhythmically and keeping their fingers in the right place, because Neil was controlling everything else. Positioning their head, fucking himself against their fingers, ordering how they should move their tongue against the wet pulsating skin, and Andrew fucking loved it.

They could feel the tip of their cock leaking and its full length pulsing, and if they were the type of sub — or even the type of person — who does this, they would be whining right now, but as that is not the case, they were just grunting and sometimes hissing, very rarely actually moaning.

"Oh, no," Neil gasped, and Andrew only looked up at him, searching for an explanation. They didn't find anything initially, since Neil just had a smug expression on his face and nothing else. "Time's up, little slut."

Andrew's eyes widened and before there was time for anything else, they were yanked back by Neil, away from his pussy and making them sit in their hunches. Neil watched them very carefully, and Andrew could imagine what they looked like right now. Wet, reddened mouth, puffy lips, eyes dark and consumed by lust, body shivering from the arousal and messy hair thanks to Neil's fingers.

But that was nowhere near Neil. His eyes were brutal, almost, and bordering on too erotic to be bearable. His eyeliner was smeared all over his face, his cheeks were completely and inevitably flushed and his lips were completely red with bite marks probably from trying to hold back his own moans until he gave up on that. It was like a sinful vision of paradise, one that Andrew didn't even feel worthy to be privileged to see.

They tapped twice on Neil's thigh and, as predicted, the vibration of the cock ring stopped immediately.

"You have no idea how filthy but yet extremely stunning you look right now," Neil whispered, slowly lowering his hand until it reached his own groin. One of his legs was still hooked on Andrew's shoulder, and that didn't allow Andrew to put much space between them and Neil. Not that they wanted to do that, either. Not with Neil slowly starting to touch himself. “I'm going to give you two alternatives right now, and you need to choose one of them. Do you agree?”

"Yes, Sir."

“Great. I'll be nice to you and offer you the following deal,” Neil moved his fingers slowly over his pussy, a light touch and almost like the fluttering of a butterfly's wings. He wasn't really masturbating, not yet. He was just keeping himself busy, or something, “you can let me complete the other two times, edging you, or you can let me overstimulate you instead. You have twenty seconds to choose.”

Andrew raised their eyebrows, chewed on their lower lip, and was silent while they thought.

Both alternatives would be highly overwhelming, but at least, being overstimulated they would be allowed to come, and that was a pro they didn't know if they would have while being edged because after all Neil could only deny their orgasm in the end.

Still, they used it until the last second to decide in case they chose to go back at the last moment.

"Overstimulation," Andrew replied at last.

"Okay, so you can get up and go to bed, I'll be right behind you."

They nodded and moved to get up as soon as Neil took his leg off their shoulder, but it was a little difficult and probably humiliating, with their hands handcuffed and attached to their collar, which didn't allow much room for movement. This plus their knees, legs, and hips completely sore after so long in the same position on top of rice.

Neil helped to remove the rice grains that were sunk into their skin and brushed soothing hands for a few seconds on the skin completely red and marked by each one of the grains that had been pressed there for the whole time that Andrew was kneeling.

"How much does it hurt from zero to ten?" Neil asked.

"Around five and six," they moved their head from side to side as they spoke.

"Do you want to stop and go straight to aftercare?"

"No. It's not bad, we can continue until the end.”

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Neil," Andrew gave him a hard, level look, and Neil just raised an eyebrow at that. "Sorry, Sir."

“I will trust you, so let's move on. We’re almost done anyway.”

He got up from the ottoman and walked over to where his boxers had been discarded, dressing it — which should have been a relief for Andrew because Neil with virtually no clothes on and his wet pussy exposed was causing a chaotic whirlwind of things all over their body and mind.

*

But still, they couldn't help but ask, "What about you?"

_ "What _ about me?"

"Not gonna come?"

Neil smiled a little and bit his lip. "Not now."

"But it's so bad to interrupt your getting off right in the middle of it," Andrew frowned.

"Oh, honey," he approached the blond and cupped their face. “Nothing gets me off more than seeing you all messed up like this and knowing that this is all my fault and mine alone because you belong to me and only me. Shall we continue now?”

Andrew merely muttered a 'Yes, Sir' and walked over to the bed as if in a trance. Neil chuckled but followed after them. Andrew was overly focused on the auburn-haired man's arms and the tattoos snaking along them, marking Neil's skin in a way that he had consented to. In a way that made Andrew's stomach knot itself.

"Lie on the bed," Neil ordered. They did as they were told and positioned theirself until they were close to the headboard. "Yes or no, filthy brat?"

"Yes."

"Where can I touch you?"

Because even if Andrew allowed a lot of things that they wouldn’t even dream or imagine earlier in their life, those weren’t things that they wanted  _ all the time _ or  _ every day, _ so Neil always checked first.

But well. Today was not one of those days. Today, Andrew wanted to feel Neil’s hands on their body more than anything.

"Anywhere," Andrew replied.

"Your dick?"

_ "Definitely _ my dick,” they smiled a little.

Neil chuckled. "Your nipples?"

“Yes.  _ Anywhere, Sir _ ."

Neil smirked and started crawling on the bed until he was in all fours on top of Andrew and moved his hand to remove their cock ring. "I guess this is my luck, then, right?"

Andrew’s body thrummed. Why wouldn’t Neil put his hands on them already?

"Whatever you say.”

And Andrew was deadly silent just seconds later when Neil bent down and put his mouth on their neck. _ Oh, fuck _ . Neil kissed the area willingly, sucking the skin between his teeth and definitely making sure to leave a mark if the little pain followed by  _ pure fucking bliss  _ Andrew felt indicated something. They huffed as lowly as they could and spread their legs so Neil could better fit in the position above them. They wanted  _ more. _

And more they got.

The fingernails of one of the auburn-haired man's hands started tracing paths across Andrew's ribs and chest, hard enough to leave a sting behind and — Andrew hoped — more marks. They would never tire of being marked in every possible place by Neil.

Neil was doing an intense job of kissing, biting and scratching everywhere from Andrew’s neck to his waist, sometimes stopping just to stick his nose into the curve of Andrew's neck and sniffing, devouring their scent, making Andrew’s defenses, weak as they were, crumble even more and surrender to the feelings that only that man could provoke on them. The pleasure, the lust, the safety.  _ The submission,  _ which was already heady and becoming even more prominent by the second.

_ Submit. Submit. Submit. _

_ Let him see you. Let him hear you. _

It felt  _ too much _ . It was  _ not enough. _

The blond's huffs were getting faster and unsteadier, their control over the noise they produced getting looser and looser, increasingly affected by Neil's teasing tongue and blunt touches. And Neil seemed to be taking his sweet time, biting his way lower and lower on their body. One moment he was sucking and biting Andrew's collarbone, and the next he was licking around their pecs, and Andrew felt so lost in all of that that he almost lost what came next.

Neil looked up through his lashes, locking his ice eyes onto Andrew’s, and made sure they were paying attention when he put their left nipple in his mouth. He bit it and in response, Andrew immediately arched their own body, hissing and groaning in such a mixed way that it was almost impossible to identify and it made them a little embarrassed for a few seconds. 

And there goes their control. Down the drain.

“I want to hear you, my whore. As much as I love it when you try to hold back but end up getting lost eventually when you get broken enough as if I'm corrupting you, I also love the sounds you make. They’re always so beautiful. So don't hold back today, okay?” Neil said around their nipple, pointing the end of his say with a lick on the sensitive nub, making Andrew’s hips twitch involuntarily.

Before Andrew could answer though, Neil went to the right nipple and worked even more on that one, handing out bite marks around before he started sucking on it. Neil's nails were sinking into the skin on the side of Andrew's waist, marking them and owning them, just the way made Andrew’s head fucking  _ spin _ . They arched their body in answer, growling low, and not sure how to exactly position their hands that were still handcuffed.

They would still need a little time to completely let theirself go enough to moan explicitly and clearly, but if Neil continued the way he was now, it wouldn't be long. It wouldn’t be long  _ at all. _

Neil's red tongue swirled around their nipple and unhesitatingly soaked the entire region with saliva. When he pulled away, he sucked hard enough to make a loud, extremely obscene sucking noise, which almost made Andrew whimper with the electricity running down their veins. Almost. 

They would slip anytime now.

Fuck, that man drove them fucking crazy.

Neil got into a better position to get back to work on the left nipple, but without abandoning the right one as he remained pinching it with his fingers. It felt as if Andrew’s skin was burning slowly, their insides melting, and their eyes rolling backward. Andrew reigned in any loud noises, but to make sounds now was unavoidable, their gasps and sighs unstoppable. Neil was working them to destruction, and Andrew's cock would probably go off for a few days out of sheer rage that it wasn't getting any attention even though it was furiously red, throbbing and burning. If they just reached out their hand... Or thrust their hips upward, to grind against Neil's hips... They not only  _ could _ , but they  _ should  _ pursue their own orgasm.

Obviously, Neil wasn’t going to allow that, though. He wouldn't even take Andrew's handcuffs off, let alone let them cum.

After a long time and when Andrew was already sure their nipples were probably swollen and fucking sore, they gave in, finally, and groaned, "Neil—  _ fuck." _

"What is it?" He asked, as soon as he stood up enough to look Andrew in the eye.

"I want to come," Andrew was much more breathless than they would like to, but there was nothing they could do about it besides fighting to keep it to the lowest level possible. Looking into Neil’s pure blue, lust, and mirth pools made that a little bit  _ too _ difficult though. 

God damnit, they had a Dom too pretty for their sanity to remain intact. Too fucking pretty, especially when his eyes were darkened by desire, and his smile was dripping satisfaction, the ounce of wickedness on it making him even more beautiful. More ethereal.

Neil was too much and Andrew wanted to drown in him, but they controlled themselves. They couldn’t give in that easily, it would ruin all the fun.

"Oh, do you?" Neil inclined his head with a dangerous smile on his face.

"Yes. Very much,” Andrew managed to smirk a little, even if their voice was too low, and their chest was still going up and down too fast for their liking.

"You have to be patient, then, because I will only authorize it when I decide when it's adequate enough."

Andrew started to mumble a complaint too low to be audible, but Neil had this unique way of silencing them, more specifically by licking a line down to their groin and then putting their entire cock in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and rose until he let the cock escape his mouth.

"Remember, you can't come and don't even think about thrusting up or trying to fuck my mouth," Neil warned.

He put Andrew in his mouth again and this time he dedicated himself to really sucking, with constant up and down movements and an overtly clever tongue running the length of Andrew's cock rhythmically, in addition to the wet sounds and muffled moans that always had their vibrations reverberating in Andrew's body. Andrew felt their mind go blank and the noise being punched out of their lungs before they could stop it, a deep moan accompanied by his shaking limbs and arched back, all the control they thought they had on the situation being thrown out of the window. The sensations on their cock, which had been too hard for too long, were heavenly and hellish in the best way possible. Such sweet, sweet torture, that when Andrew knew, they were already babbling incoherent thoughts and trying to move his restrained arms without success so they could grip  _ anything _ . They settled for the mattress above their head and held on for dear life as they were taken apart, looking down at the cause of all of that between their legs.

Neil was using the help of his own hand holding its base to get more support, and Neil looked almost hungry as he repeatedly punched the tip of the cock in his throat, relaxed enough to have no problem with gagging. Andrew moaned deeply with the view.  _ Oh fucking God. _

Neil moved his hands to Andrew’s thighs to keep balance as he started to move his head up and down faster, sucking on it like it was everything that existed, and that was the only thing left to do in the universe. His eyes were glazed as he looked up at the blond, almost demanding attention with his blue irises, and Andrew was almost too lost in their fog of arousal to pay attention, the sensations Neil caused making them almost blind with pleasure. They were enjoying theirself as if all they needed to live was the way Neil's tongue wrapped around their dick as he kept on sucking, but their eyes, dark with lust, locked with Neil’s anyways right before it became too much,  _ Neil’s eyes were too fucking much _ , and Andrew threw their head back and moaned with the movement of Neil’s tongue on their slit. It felt too good to be true.

The way he sucked them off made Andrew's knees wobble even though they were lying down. Their toes curled when Neil pulled off to swirl his tongue around the tip and gently, but firmly started rolling their balls between his fingers, making them moan even louder.

_ "Fuck, fuck, fuck, _ I need to come," Andrew complained between moans.

“Be patient, you damn cunt,” Neil growled back.

He started to pump his hand up and down Andrew's cock, and dropped his mouth to suck their balls now, slurping and purposefully making a whole mess of saliva and pre-cum. Andrew was panting hard, feeling like they were about to literally explode — not metaphorically, really literally — and having more and more difficulty holding back the orgasm that had been building since the fucking early evening.

"Neil," their moans were starting to get louder, and they hated it but couldn't quite help it now.

Neil smirked at the sound of his name and at the vision of the state in which he was leaving Andrew. He moved again and once again shifted his focus. Hands on their balls and mouth on their cock. He gave a tentative kitten lick to the tip, catching the pre-cum on his tongue and groaning low in the throat at Andrew’s taste, lips stretching as he took more of them in and began to suck on the head like it was a lollipop.

Andrew wanted so badly to fuck his mouth or at least pull his hair, but they still had their hands over their head and had no expectations of changing that anytime soon, if Neil continued to destroy him bit by bit.

"I’m already throbbing again because of your taste and the mess you're right now, baby," Neil whispered as he took Andrew out of his mouth, the words going directly against their groin.

Andrew was so lost in everything that they couldn’t even care to be called ‘baby’, but they hoped they could remember it later to complain about it.

Back to being sucked, Neil swirled his tongue around the sensitive head of Andrew's cock, paying special attention to the slit before moving farther down their length. He was careful to cover his teeth with his lips and took in his hand what he wasn’t yet fitting in his mouth out of sheer stubbornness, provocation, or whatever. He let his tongue drag along the pulsing vein, definitely felt when Andrew twitched in his mouth and hummed with satisfaction. He put all the control and possession he had over Andrew at that moment, and it was driving them fucking insane beyond their senses. Neil continued to swallow around their cock, moaning when the head bumped against the back of his throat and making Andrew moan in response.

"Sir, let me come," Andrew tried to ask again, in which they would  _ not _ consider a whine.

"Five minutes. Count five minutes out loud, if you make a mistake or stop you must start over and you can only come when you finish everything correctly, not before that,” Neil wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then licked it.

Almost desperately, Andrew started to count. They had to look at the ceiling because right now Neil's image was definitely erotic enough to make them lose track of their mind.

When Andrew was at a hundred and twenty-three seconds, Neil made a muffled noise around their cock and they looked down to see dark, dangerous eyes staring back. They could feel any and all thoughts slipping away, drowned and shattered by their need to give Neil everything. They started counting again.

When Andrew was at two hundred ninety-nine seconds, Neil braced his hands on Andrew's bare thighs, nowhere near where they needed them to be, as he sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around them while looking up through his lashes with wide, innocent eyes. They started counting again.

Finally, when they managed to count the full five minutes, their eyes were watering and their entire body was burning with all the sensations at the same time and the orgasm delayed for so fucking long.

“Three hundred seconds. Neil, I'm gonna come,” Andrew warned.

Neil removed his mouth with a pop noise and started working Andrew with his hand, saying, at the right perfect moment, "Come for me, my dirty slut."

_ And oh, they definitely would. _ Andrew panted loudly, releasing thick streams of cum into Neil’s fist and on their own abdomen before collapsing against the mattress completely, even as Neil stroked them through their intense orgasm and after that. They were shaking and in intense pain, squirming too much to the point that every muscle in their body protested against it. They could definitely die right now.

Andrew went into a trance, existing beyond anything else. Their body was nothing, nor their surroundings. They were just standing still trying to get air into their lungs and feeling like they were going up, up, up...

They don't know exactly how long they've been off, but they still weren't fully aware when they realized that they were absently sucking Neil's cum-stained fingers as a form of distraction.

“You were great today, dear. You put up with everything so well, I'm proud of you,” Neil was running his free hand through Andrew's long hair, which definitely was messy as hell. “You couldn't look better now, so beautiful."

The two of them stayed in bed for a while, Neil whispering encouraging words and caressing Andrew, and Andrew lost in their haze. It could be minutes or hours later when the blond finally started to come back to theirself, blinking slowly and still sucking on Neil's fingers, now covered with their spit.

When they finally released Neil, he sought wet cloths to wipe Andrew's sweat, cum, and any other residue off, and he did it with care and attention. He removed the handcuffs but left the collar on when Andrew asked for it and got up for just a few seconds to fetch some chocolate and a bottle of water. He helped Andrew to sit up — against his chest, finally stripped bare — and gave them the chocolate in small pieces, alternating it and a few careful sips of water. They were absently playing with the scars from Neil's top surgery in silence while chewing and gulping too slowly, feeling what must be all the fatigue in the world falling on their bones and skin.

"Are you okay, love?" Neil whispered, brushing Andrew's hair away and placing a kiss on their temple.

"Yes," the answer was barely audible.

“Do you want to sleep alone today? I can give you space as soon as I'm done with rubbing some products on the marks I left on your skin if that's what you want.”

Andrew considered this for a few seconds and then  _ tsked. _ "No. You sleep here because I'm going to be the big spoon and show you who's the boss here.”

“Would that be you? Are you in charge here?” Neil was chuckling.

"Yes, you bitch," their voice was too dragged, they could only hope that Neil was understanding enough.

"Alright then, if you say so then I think I can take this collar off your neck and put it on me instead?"

"Don't fucking dare to do that," Andrew was almost sure he growled. Almost.

Neil laughed softly and held them before carefully manhandling them to lie on the mattress and reaching for a box on the nightstand, from which he took a bottle of aloe and began to rub it over all the marks he could find on Andrew’s body, to soothe if they were hurting. He paid special attention to Andrew's knees and was more careful with that area too.

"Do you want me to dress you, Drew?"

"Yes. Socks and pajama pants,” they replied, too slow and sleepy to move.

Neil nodded and left the playroom to return later with a pair of cotton pants that had a cat print, and a pair of black socks in hand. He dressed Andrew with all of this, and immediately after put on the pair of white socks he had brought to himself.

He laid down next to Andrew and let himself be enveloped by the blond's arms, with his back pressed against their chest. Andrew is sure he heard Neil snorting.

“Sleep well, alright? Everything is okay, you were amazing today. I literally couldn't ask for anything better,” Neil whispered as he stroked their arm.

Andrew couldn't even care about their scars on display as they were slowly carried to a night of deep, comfortable sleep, experiencing the feeling of looseness and pleasure that Neil was the only person capable of providing for them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this far!! i hope you've enjoyed it, leave some kudos and comments if you feel like it
> 
> as i said before: this fic is gonna be a series and i totally accept suggestions for the next parts. xx
> 
> (you can always find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonqueerdom) or [tumblr](https://thewickeddevil.tumblr.com/) and you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/moon020310) if you want and help support me)


End file.
